


At Last

by linguisticallycunning



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: A short PWP set after the events of Dark Frontier.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> Any comments or kudos are appreciated!

At Last

 

                Sweet dreams, her captain said. But she did not leave. The captain stayed, still and gazing, not realizing that Seven could sense her unwavering blue-gray eyes. She stayed nearly an hour, finally giving up her vigil with a sigh.

 

                It was nearly 0200 hours and Kathryn Janeway was wide awake in her quarters. Sleep eluded her and she’d given up the battle for the time being. By all accounts, she should be awake. The last few days had all but destroyed them, destroyed her. Really they should all be drones by now. But fate had been kind this time. They escaped. Skin of their teeth. Was there any other way? Not for her. She kept making that one clear.

                But it wasn’t the stress or the fear or even the wretched Borg Queen that was keeping the good captain awake. It was her own guilty conscious. And thoughts of a certain blonde. She took a sip of her coffee and found it quite cold. She decided if she was going to be awake that at least she could have fresh coffee and in one fluid motion she found herself on her feet again. She pulled the ties of her robe closer around herself and moved toward her replicator. Her door chime sang out before she could order the coffee. There was only one person that would have the audacity to be at her door at this hour and she was supposed to be regenerating.

                “Come in,” Janeway said in the direction of the door. “Seven, what a surprise. Coffee, Black,” she said to the replicator. “Can I get you anything?”

                Janeway picked up her coffee and suddenly wished it was whiskey instead. Maybe later.

                “Seven? Why aren’t you regenerating? You have another twenty hours-“

                “I am sorry to disturb you Captain. My regeneration cycle was interrupted. I-I wished-“

                It was not like Seven to stutter, was this a show of Borg nerves?

                “Is something bothering you?” Janeway’s eyes met Seven’s and for a split second she forgot she was a captain speaking to a crewman. Seven’s eyes sparkled a sapphire blue and Janeway felt a tightness towards the back of her throat. She took a long pull of her quickly cooling coffee and swallowed it hard.

                “I am sorry Captain. I have disturbed you. I will go-“

Seven turned towards the door but Janeway reached out before Seven could take a step. She stared at the captain’s hand on her forearm. Seven felt a shock of electricity course through the light contact of long graceful fingers. Startled, her eyes rose back to her captain and saw Kathryn staring back at her, the same electric looks crossing her stormy steel grey eyes.

                “Let’s sit and talk a minute,” Janeway said, “I’m going to switch this coffee up for something stronger. Can I tempt you? I know synthenol effects your implants but after the last few days I could use all the dulling effects I can get.”

                Janeway was prepared for a Borgian I do not require nutrition response-

                “May I try yours?” Seven’s eyes indicated the glass of amber now precariously in the captain’s hand.

                “Well, uh, sure Seven, you might find it rather strong,” she walked to the couch and offered the glass to Seven.

                Seven looked at her and Janeway’s breath caught. She watched as Seven sniffed the glass before crinkling her nose a little and taking a tiny sip.

                “It burns!” She exclaimed and thrust the glass back at the smaller woman. They were still standing beside the couch and Janeway smiled at Seven’s childlike reaction. Janeway placed the glass on her coffee table and started back towards the replicator.

                “Something else then? How about water?”

                “Water would be sufficient, thank you Captain.”

                “Water coming right up, please take a seat Seven, and maybe call me Kathryn when you’re in my quarters in the middle of the night.”

                Janeway felt her face flush at her last statement. The words had escaped before she could pull them back. She turned back to the replicator quickly, hoping to hide her now pink face. She replicated a pitcher of water and a glass and carried back to the couch where Seven was now sitting.

                “Well I guess a cheers are in order-“Janeway clinked her glass lightly against Seven’s before taking a long drink. She then took a seat next to Seven, close enough that their legs brushed against each other as she sat. The captain’s legs were bare beneath the light colored robe and Seven found herself following the line, her mouth going dry. She took a gulp of water and swallowed hard.

                “Cap-Kathryn-I am not sure what compelled me here tonight.” Seven’s eyes were clouded and Janeway was startled.

                “Seven, you’re starting to worry me. Should I call for the doctor?”

                “No-I do not believe he would be able to help. It is not a medical concern.”

                “Then what’s going on Seven?”

                “I do not dream when I regenerate. Tonight I was filled with images. With dread. I needed to see you were safe. Now that I see you are, I must go.”

                Seven moved to try and stand but Janeway caught her by the Borg hand and tugged her back to the couch. She knew Seven could easily hurl her across the room with a flick of that wrist but she was not concerned. Seven looked down at her hand in Janeway’s smaller freckled hand and froze. She allowed herself to be pulled back to the couch.

                Janeway inhaled slowly at the renewed contact, trying to still her breathing that was threatening to go ragged. Something was shifting in her and at the moment she had no desire to stop its progress. Her only desire was to calm Seven.

                “It sounds to me that you had a bit of what we call a nightmare when we dream. Do you want to tell me about it?” Janeway drained the whiskey in another long draught and placed the glass on the table.

                “It was not linear. Merely images. But the sequence. The Queen-“ Janeway was still holding onto Seven’s mesh-covered hand and felt it shake at her last words.

                “It’s ok Seven, I’m right here and she’s not-“

                Seven looked up suddenly, her blues eyes like flames. Janeway felt herself catch fire.

                There were many reasons a captain should not engage with a crewmember. There were protocols. She’d already risked herself and her ship to save Seven. But all Janeway could think was Seven wasn’t Starfleet. All Kathryn could think were Seven’s lips were inches from her own. And that Seven had her adolescence stolen. And that Kathryn couldn’t take advantage of Seven’s innocence.

But then Seven spoke again.

                “It was not the Queen that startled me. It was you.” Her eyes bore into Janeway’s, daring a response.

                “Me-“

                “You. You were there. You stayed.”

                “I-I wanted to make sure you were alright-I-“ _Not sounding at all like a captain now! Get it together Katie!_

                “Why did you come for me?” Seven’s eyes wouldn’t let up. Janeway couldn’t breathe. She’d asked herself the same question, over and over. She had yet to find a suitable response.

                “Because I love you.”

                The words flew from her mouth without thought or reservation. And once they were said, they hung, spun gossamer strands of electricity connecting the two women.

                “You love me?” Seven’s eyes were wide and bright.

                Kathryn looked away. Terror gripped her and she took a deep breath before looking back into Seven’s unblinking gaze.

                “I’ve loved you for a long time. Now you know.” Her cheeks were burning and her heart was pounding. This was insane. _You’ve lost your mind_.

                “Acceptable.”

                Janeway just stared. She wasn’t sure she’d heard properly.

                “That is the emotion I could not name.”

                “Excuse me?”

                Instead of struggling with more words, Seven reached her other hand up and cupped Janeway’s chin, turning her towards her. Her lips found their target and Kathryn Janeway whimpered away her shock at their first contact.

                Seven’s lips were immensely soft and Janeway felt the charge of energy leap between them. Her heart leapt in her chest when she felt Seven’s tongue slide gently across her bottom lip. The last of her resolve crumbled and she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss. Tentatively, she met Seven’s sweet tongue with her own.

                It’s hard to say how long that first kiss lasted. They had become entwined, grasping at each other for balance. Janeway was practically in Seven’s lap, her hands stretched across the back of the blue biosuit. She broke the kiss first, pulling back to meet Seven’s eyes again. Her voice was husky, full of smoke and whiskey and desire.

                “Still with me Seven?” She asked with a small smile.

                Seven smiled broadly back at her, taking the remaining air from her heaving lungs.

                “Where else would I be, Kathryn?”

                Before Janeway could catch her breath, Seven managed to pull the smaller woman all the way across her lap. Janeway was now straddling Seven and they began to kiss again.

                Several thoughts flew through the captain’s mind. The kisses made it difficult to concentrate on any of them. Seven’s hands were running up and down her back. Her own hands were tracing up Seven’s sides, her thumbs resting just below the curve of Seven’s well-endowed breasts. Kathryn pulled back again, grabbing hold of the last thought in her head.

                “Hold on, Seven, this is going very fast-“ Kathryn tried to extricate herself from their tangle of limbs but lost her balance instead. She began to slip backwards so Seven tightened her grip and Janeway felt the floor disappear entirely. Seven was standing, holding her captain in her arms like a proverbial damsel in distress.

                “Seven, you can put me down now,” Kathryn said in as serious a tone as she could muster dangling as she was.

                “Inefficient.” Was the reply. Then she quirked her ocular implant, “I believe we need more room than the couch will allow.”

                “More room,” the great captain squeaked. _Was this her Seven? Her innocent Seven? Why did I think she was innocent again?_

                “Yes Kathryn, I wish to make love to you and the space on your couch is insufficient.”

                Seven took several long strides and crossed the threshold into the captain’s bedroom. Kathryn was quickly realizing that she’d lost any control over the situation as Seven lowered her back to ground. They stood facing each other at the edge of her unmade bed. There was a flicker of fear dancing in the blue lights of both their eyes. Kathryn reached up to Seven and brought her face back to her lips, dispelling the awkwardness that was beginning to rise. She slid her hand around Seven’s leonine neck and ran her fingers up through the golden flax, releasing the blonde waves. This kiss was different still and Kathryn decided it was time to turn the tables on her borg. A moan escaped Seven’s mouth and sent shivers of pleasure down Kathryn’s spine.

                “Too many clothes,” Kathryn mumbled into Seven’s neck as she began to reach for the biosuit’s clasp. Seven was faster though and within seconds stood gloriously naked, all six feet of glorious femaleness. Kathryn’s mouth gaped as her eyes took in Seven’s unabashed beauty.

                “You..are…stunning,” Kathryn’s voice was thick.

                “I am imperfect,” Seven shifted, uncomfortable with the implants that littered her otherwise flawless body.

                “You are perfection. Implants and all, they are just part of you.”

                Kathryn slid her hand to the implant on Seven’s thigh, just below the curve of her hip. Seven sucked in a breath.

                “Did that hurt?”

                “No,” Seven’s cheek flushed, then her eyes caught fire again. It was Kathryn’s turn to gasp for breath. She was quickly losing the iota of control she’d gained.

                Seven leaned forward as Kathryn stood staring. She captured the captain’s lips as her hands grasped the silken lapels of her robe. Seven slid the robe off and tossed it on the chair behind her. Kathryn Janeway, her captain, stood before her in just a thin silk nightgown. A renewed flush suffused Janeway’s cheeks and she tried to forget the fact she had nearly twenty years on the goddess before her. Her nipples had no self-consciousness as they stiffened and made themselves known through the slim film of fabric. Seven noticed as well.  She licked her lips and Kathryn shuddered, the anticipation making her knees weak.

                “You are exquisite Kathryn. Beauty was irrelevant to me. Until you.”

                Kathryn was speechless. And unbelievably aroused.

                Their eyes met again and Seven moved her hands to Kathryn’s shoulders. In one swift motion, she flicked the straps down and over the freckled shoulders. With another flick, the gown pooled on the floor and Kathryn Janeway stood before her naked and flushed and nervous. Seven again moved forward but Kathryn countered her move. Moments later Seven found herself on her back, pinned to the mattress beneath the petite redhead, the last of their inhibitions burned away with the last searing kiss.

                “Good lord, Seven, where did you learn to kiss like that,” Kathryn said gasping into Seven’s ear.

                She turned her attention to Seven’s lovely neck and began to nip and lick a path slowly downward. Seven let out a whimper and then a moan when Kathryn began to suck harder, leaving a hickey just above the Borg’s collarbone. Smiling at her handiwork, Kathryn continued to kiss her way south, finally pausing at Seven’s perfect breast. It was Kathryn’s turn to lick her lips. She felt Seven shudder beneath her.

                “Kathrynnn”

                Janeway’s tongue circled the pink nipple, teasing and taunting before taking it all into her mouth. Seven arched into her and Janeway was lost to the sensations and noises coming from Seven. She raked her teeth and lashed with her tongue. She felt Seven’s Borg hand reach behind her head, pressing her closer. Kathryn moved her hand to Seven’s other breast and began to tease her with same motions as mouth.

Seven moaned loudly and her hips began to buck. She couldn’t last much longer. Janeway knew as she was painfully close herself. Slowly, she moved the hand from Seven’s breast and replaced it with her mouth. This elicited a near scream. Kathryn almost came right then. She moaned around Seven’s nipple and reached lower with her free hand, finding the patch of thin blonde hair between Seven’s legs. Her fingers reached lower, just brushing over the length of Seven’s sex. This made Seven’s hips buck violently and Kathryn raised her eyes to Seven’s, releasing the nipple slowly from her lips. Their eyes remained locked as Kathryn’s fingers reached into Seven’s wetness with long, languorous strokes. Seven shuddered and bucked but kept her eyes fixed on Kathryn’s smoldering grey-blue glare.

Kathryn circled Seven’s clit gently, feeling how very ready she was. Seven’s motions were becoming frenzied. Kathryn’s fingers slid lower again, her eyes still watching Seven intently. She slid one finger into Seven and was greeted with a primal cry, Seven’s walls pulling her further inside. Seven’s borg hand reached behind and pulled them face to face as Kathryn began to slowly thrust her finger into Seven.

Seven’s face was alight with magic and desire. She whispered, “More.” Then she pulled Kathryn into a fiery kiss as Kathryn added a second finger. Seven screamed in earnest

“Ohhhhhh KKKKKKKkaaaaaathryynnnnnnnn”

Janeway used her thumb to reach Seven’s clit again. She felt Seven’s orgasm before Seven’s eyes went impossibly wide and she threw her head back in a display of wantonness that brought Janeway right along with her into ecstasy.

As the waves began to subside, Janeway withdrew her fingers slowly from Seven. Just as slowly she eased down Seven’s side and drew the shaking blonde into her arms.

“That—was—perfection,” Seven managed to whisper hoarsely. “You—are perfection, Kathryn.”

“I guess it was good for you then,” Kathryn said with a smirk. “That was just the beginning.”

Seven turned slightly and Kathryn’s breath caught at the suddenly feral look in the azure eyes facing her. Kathryn shuddered but couldn’t tear her eyes from Seven’s.

Seven had Kathryn flat on her back the next second. The whole length of her glorious body was suddenly pressing into Kathryn everywhere. Her mouth found the captain’s and Seven attacked it with a still growing hunger. Kathryn felt herself being devoured. For the briefest moment Kathryn wondered again why she had believed Seven to be so ‘innocent’ when she clearly had far more sexual experience lodged in her cortical node than Janeway could ever hope to gain in several lifetimes. She shuddered again at the thought or maybe it was Seven’s tongue running around the inside of her ear.

Seven was moving preternaturally slow, trailing her tongue alternately with nips and kisses. She could feel Janeway’s still increasing pulse as Seven began to suck mark after mark as Janeway began to writhe beneath her. Seven raised her head, looking at the row of love bites and then back up at Kathryn’s wide open blue-grey eyes. Holding her captain’s attention, Seven began to lick the swell of Janeway’s breast until her reached the nipple and drew all of it into her mouth. Kathryn’s eyes shut again as a wave of ecstasy crossed with new arousal, causing her to arch violently into Seven’s mouth. The sensations Seven was causing were exquisite. It had been a long, too long time for Janeway, six years that felt like an eternity. Now that she was being ravished, yes that is exactly what Seven had begun, she could acknowledge how very hard celibacy had been on her senses.

Kathryn could feel Seven’s borg hand approach her other breast, cupping it softly before wrapping over pebbled nipple with a pinch. Janeway screamed in earnest and Seven felt her own desire building quickly. Every noise, every spasm Kathryn made seemed to have an equal effect on Seven. It was intoxicating and Seven was enjoying getting drunk on this sea of sensations. She moved her mouth to the other nipple and allowed her borg hand to drift down, slowly caressing the curve of Kathryn’s side into her hip, settling her fingers against Kathryn’s hip bone. Seven raised her eyes, nipple now between her teeth and saw Kathryn, propped on her elbows, head cast back, and she almost stopped moving for the sight of her. Seven watched intently as she moved from the hip slowly to the patch of auburn curls. Kathryn’s legs opened to her touch as a long growling wail exploded out from her throat.

“Ohhhhhh Seevvvvvennnnnnn…Yesssss…”

Seven’s fingers slid into Janeway’s dripping sex. She circled and stroked as Janeway’s hips began to buck and thrash. Seven raised her head from Janeway’s now reddened nipple and whispered,

“I love you Kathryn,” before plunging two fingers deep inside Kathryn. Seven reveled in the feeling of being inside, being one with Kathryn, who was busy growling and grunting her approval. Seven felt the rhythm of the captain’s hips and tried to match her thrusts to it, curling her fingers slightly. This bought another howl from Janeway. The scent of Kathryn was driving Seven mad. Moving on pure instinct, she stilled her fingers, leaving them buried inside Kathryn and moved her mouth lower, to meet them.

“Oh Seven, plllleeaaasse, I need you NOW,” Kathryn gasped as she was wracked by Seven’s teasing.

At that, Seven withdrew her fingers entirely and Kathryn whimpered before she felt Seven’s breath between her legs. Seven kissed the auburn curls, parting them with her nose. She licked, tentatively at first. Kathryn’s hand flew to the back of Seven’s head and tangled into the now loose blonde hair. She held Seven to her and grabbed desperately for the metal bar above her headboard. Her hand settled into a new and borg-sized dent. Seven’s tongue lashed her clitoris and Janeway saw stars behind her eyes. Her back arched, her hips bucked hard but Seven held her steady and without further pretense, thrust three of her metal tipped fingers deep into her captain.

Their eyes met for a nanosecond, both awestruck at the sensations that were threatening to overwhelm them. Seven began to thrust as she drew Kathryn all the way into her mouth.

Kathryn exploded into a prismatic orgasm, she saw colors flash and move in volcanic pulses. She couldn’t think, couldn’t breathe. And she was reaching for Seven. Seven who reluctantly releasing her lips but replaced them with her thumb. She moved back to the top of the bed, not breaking the rhythm of her hand. Kathryn’s head was cast back, auburn hair forming a halo of flame. Seven quickened her pace and Janeway began to shake, eyes snapping open, as met Seven’s gorgeously agape stare and came harder than she ever had in her life.

Seven came right along with her, gasping and sliding against Janeway’s thigh.

They collapsed bonelessly side-by-side, Kathryn was barely conscious and Seven was not much more cognizant. Seven actually feared her cortical node was malfunctioning-it had not been able to process much-but it flickered back to life once she’d taken a few deep breaths.

Kathryn rolled on her side and faced Seven, her eyes still closed, but she was smiling.

“I love you,” she managed to say before burying her face into Seven’s shoulder. Seven smiled into the auburn hair beneath her chin.

“I love you too, Kathryn,” she whispered.

“Computer, lights out.”

 


End file.
